Importance
by Heleentje
Summary: Johan doesn't have as many friends as everyone thinks. The Gem Beasts are bothered by it, but Johan isn't and neither is Juudai.


Wow, it's been a while. Well, new one-shot, inspired by the fact that Johan doesn't seem to get along with people as well as everyone thinks.

Many thanks to **Higuchimon** for the plotbunny, and **Olynthus** and **IcyLugia101** for proofreading and putting up with me rambling about this thing!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own GX.

* * *

**Importance**

There was a wistful smile on Johan's lips when he reached the roof of Duel Academia. The sun was setting, but it was still warm outside. He knew that the temperature would drop the moment the sun had completely disappeared, but he wasn't worried. He could handle the cold. He was Scandinavian, after all.

Beneath him he could see students making their way back to their dorms. They looked happy and Johan briefly thought about joining them, but he quickly decided against it. They did not need him; they had their own friends, and Johan had his family.

Johan's smile widened slightly at that thought and, as if they'd heard his thoughts, Cobalt Eagle and Emerald Turtle promptly appeared next to him. Maybe they really had heard them, Johan decided. It wouldn't be the first time they seemed to have read his mind.

"Johan, what are you thinking about?" Cobalt Eagle asked him. He was hovering above his head, so Johan had to crane his neck to look at him.

"Nothing really." He shook his head slightly, all the while trying to keep watching Cobalt Eagle. "Just thinking."

Emerald Turtle looked at the students below: "Maybe you can join them?"

Johan shifted, so that his legs were now curled underneath him. He tried to tilt his head in such a way that he could watch both Cobalt Eagle and Emerald Turtle at the same time, but the action only made his head hurt, so he gave up and focused again on the students he'd been watching before.

"No, they don't need me."

"I don't think they have to need you…" Emerald Turtle stopped for a second, trying to find the right words. "Maybe they can just enjoy your company? It doesn't have anything to do with need. Just with… You know, friendship. Having fun. You could do with some relaxation."

"That's right, Johan," Cobalt Eagle agreed. "We've all had a rough time. Why don't you hang out with them? You're always with Juudai… You need more friends than just him."

"Are you saying Juudai's not a good friend?" Johan asked, mock-offended. He knew Cobalt Eagle hadn't meant his words this way, and he also knew that the Eagle would see through his act.

Cobalt Eagle laughed sharply: "Of course not. Only that you need more friends than just him."

"There's Shou, and Kenzan, and Asuka," Johan replied easily. "And Rei and O'Brien. They're my friends too."

But he knew what Cobalt Eagle meant. They _were_ his friends, of course, but how well did he really know them? How well did they really know _him_?

"At North too…" Amethyst Cat appeared on Johan's other side. "Come on, Johan, you can't be alone forever."

"I'm not alone," Johan protested. "I've got you guys!"

"And you'll always have us," Amethyst Cat replied calmly, lifting one paw and studying it critically. "We're your family. But you only talk with Juudai. And us, of course." She licked her paw and rubbed it over her head, then repeated the action.

"I talk to other people too," Johan frowned, momentarily lost, even though he still knew what Amethyst Cat was implying.

"Yes, you talk to them. But you never talk with them."

"Ah." Johan looked at her briefly. "I guess you're right."

"Is it because of us?" Topaz Tiger asked the question before he'd even fully materialized.

"What? No!" Johan whirled around. "Whatever gave you that idea?!"

"You talk with Juudai. Juudai can see spirits. Are you afraid that people can't be your friends if they can't see us?"

"That's not…" Johan quieted, then shook his head. "No. No one needs to be able to see you to be a good friend." He stared straight at Topaz Tiger, standing up without breaking eye contact. "It's nice to meet someone who can see you, but Juudai is… different. I'm not sure how to say this, but he's special."

Amethyst Cat snorted: "Everyone knows that Juudai's special, he defeated Darkness! But that doesn't change anything. Please don't close yourself off."

"I'm not like Juudai."

"No one expects you to be like him. No one _wants_ you to be like him."

The sun had almost disappeared and the courtyard in front of the building was nearly deserted as well. Johan was about to look away when a new person came into view.

"Speak of the devil," Cobalt Eagle muttered.

Of course it was Juudai. Johan would recognize him anywhere.

Juudai paused briefly and stared up at the roof. Johan wasn't exactly sure how he could spot them at this distance, and in the dark no less. But apparently he could, because he waved at them and headed for the entrance of the building, which meant that he'd be with them in a few minutes.

Johan briefly wondered if Juudai's darkness powers enabled him to see wherever he wanted. It wouldn't surprise him.

Amber Mammoth faded into view. Johan suspected that he'd be the last one to come today; Sapphire Pegasus liked to circle the island whenever he got the chance, and had taken off a few hours ago. Ruby was probably asleep, or else playing with Hane Kuriboh. He could feel both of them in the back of his mind, so he was hardly worried.

He could feel a stronger presence there too. It wasn't more important than the others, but definitely more forceful. Rainbow Dragon always watched over them, but he didn't often participate in their conversations.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Amber Mammoth said to Amethyst Cat, and at the same time Johan could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Juudai came into view moments later, and immediately headed over to where Johan was standing. Hane Kuriboh was with him, as was Ruby. The tiny spirit immediately flew over to him and curled around his neck.

"So what are you doing here?" Juudai asked without preamble. He sat down in between Johan and Emerald Turtle and gazed out over the island. Johan thought he saw his eyes briefly change color. It really wasn't a strange occurrence anymore.

"Nothing much, just thinking. Talking a bit."

"What about?" Juudai cocked his head.

"Just… Friends. You."

Anyone else might not have said that last word. He wasn't anyone else, and neither was Juudai. There was no need for secrets between them.

"Me?" Juudai grinned. Johan was briefly reminded of the Juudai he'd met when he'd first arrived at Duel Academia, but he knew very well that Juudai had changed since then. So had he.

"Yeah, you." Johan playfully elbowed him. "So why are you here?"

"I came looking for you. Kenzan and Rei want a celebration before our actual graduation. Just a private thing, you know? Friends together."

"Sounds nice."

"Yes! You're coming, right? They've got food, and Tome-san said she was going to bring us fried shrimp and cake and everything!"

"Ah, sure. Why not?" Johan nodded briefly and stared back at the empty courtyard below them. He sat down next to Juudai and let his legs dangle over the edge of the roof. For a second, he saw Sapphire Pegasus in the distance. The spirit was clearly enjoying himself, if the elated feeling in the back of his head was any indication.

"Johan? Is everything alright?"

"He needs more friends," Amethyst Cat butted in. Johan sighed, but Juudai seemed intrigued.

"How so?"

"It's this idea they've got," Johan explained. "It seems that I don't have enough friends."

"It's not just an idea!" Topaz Tiger sounded indignant. "He just never really talks with anyone."

"Don't you?" Juudai asked. Just then Yubel appeared next to him. Amethyst Cat glared and hissed, and Yubel smirked at her. Johan, not oblivious to the tension between the two monsters but ignoring it all the same, nodded hello at her.

"He's more lonely than you think, Juudai." Yubel said softly. Johan wasn't surprised she knew. She had spent time in his body, so she would probably know his memories. The Gem Beasts must've come to the same conclusion, because the looks they threw Yubel weren't very friendly. Even though it hadn't really been Yubel's fault, they'd never forgiven her for possessing him.

Juudai didn't seem to be oblivious to the tension either, but, like Johan, he chose to ignore it. He turned around.

"You're lonely? You always seem to get along with everyone."

"He does," Cobalt Eagle answered in Johan's place.

"Then how are you- Ah, I see." Juudai smiled, as if he'd just solved a particularly difficult riddle. "You get along with everyone, but they're not truly friends. Was that how it was at North School?"

"Mostly, yeah." Johan closed his eyes and smiled. "It's better here."

"Really?" Juudai seemed worried. Yubel placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly: "It's not as bad as you think it is."

"Mmm, no, it isn't." Johan nodded at Yubel. "It's really fine. They exaggerate." He looked at the Gem Beasts.

No one replied, but Ruby pressed her face to his cheek in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. Even if he couldn't actually feel her touch, he could still sense the affection she felt for them all.

"Why care, though?" Juudai asked. Johan almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, but…" Juudai looked nervous, a rare occurrence. "Why do you worry about it? Isn't it better to have a few people you really trust, instead of many friends who are never really good friends?"

Johan could feel the Gem Beasts' confusion, but he himself understood perfectly what Juudai was trying to say.

"You're right, of course," he said, smiling slightly, before turning to the Gem Beasts. "Can you guys live with that?"

"Not sure if I like it," Topaz Tiger told him. Emerald Turtle and Amber Mammoth nodded in agreement. Cobalt Eagle looked past Yubel and focused directly on Juudai.

"You will stay with him?"

Juudai seemed surprised. He looked from Cobalt Eagle to Johan to Yubel, and then back again, before smiling. "I won't stay," he said, and held up a hand before any of the Gem Beasts could voice their outrage. "But you know that I will try to help everyone. Johan included."

"I can take care of myself, you know." Johan grinned. "You're probably gonna be busy saving the world or something."

"I know, I know." Juudai grinned in return and slung an arm around Johan's shoulders. "But I can come visit you, right?"

"Only if you let me know in advance." Johan winked. "I'll need to stock up on fried shrimp for when you come."

Juudai laughed out loud at that and stood up abruptly. "Come on, there's a party to go to. I'm sure they're all waiting for you!"

"For you, more like," Johan replied, laughing too. He grabbed Juudai's outstretched hand and let himself get hauled to his feet. "You're the star of the school."

"Shouldn't matter, should it? We're all friends here. It's gonna be fun!"

"It will be, won't it?" Johan let the feeling of contentment wash over him, and he felt the Gem Beasts relax. "Come on then, can't keep them waiting!"

* * *

Concrit very much appreciated!


End file.
